This Makes No Sense!
by Purest of the Hearts
Summary: Okay, all I did was open one little portal and now all this confusing craziness begins!


**Oh, God.**

**I've gotten myself stuck writing one-shots X3 This one-shot it kinda like my ****_What About Me? _****Oneshot that seemed to get popular pretty quick! **

**I don't own Sonic or any other official Sonic characters mentioned in this fiction. They all belong to SEGA. Except one. ;3 He's not official, but he's well-known.  
**

* * *

Okay, what the hell just happened?!

I...What's going on here?!

Now, I know you're confused, but I'll explain right now, k?

I'm not known in a good way.

Now, I'm not evil, yet I'm not good

I'm that someone you see and walk away from

I'm not even from this dimension!

SO WHY WAS _HE_ HERE?!

*sigh*

I'll try to explain better

There is this hedgehog, k?

Now, this hedgehog is a good guy

with a popular good side,

insane bad side,

and completely demonic yami (1)

Me?

Well, I'm just his makura (2)

Now,

Me and this hedgehog don't like another!

We are opposites

(But not magnets...)

.-.-.-.-.

We are from different dimensions

So...

HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!

What has happened, you wonder?

Well, today was The Day (3)

What's 'The Day'?

It's the day something gruesome happened

It was around game time

(Yes. We know our lives are games.)

And something...freaky happened to

the hedgehog I mentioned

before

Now,

let's just say I opened a portal

to their dimension that day.

NOT A GOOD IDEA D:

.-.-.-.-.

That hedgehog had caught a damn VIRUS! OAO

WHAT THE HECK?!

"HOW?!" was the main question,

but we just don't know!

Luckily, the hedgehog HIMSELF didn't get the virus l3

But,

his yami did O-O'

His yami was freaky enough

Now the bitch has a virus O^O

"What's the big deal? :l"

Some people ask

Well,

the hedgehog's yami

possessed him through a damn mirror

._.

Oh, the irony...

.-.-.-.-.

Now, I see I've gotten distracted

(Onward! TO THE END OF THE STORY!)

Ya see,

I awoke to find

that virus yami standing over me ene

Scared da shit out of me

I screamed like

NO MAN SHOULD!

I ran like HELL

3 seconds later,

I find myself back in my dimension

I thought I was safe...

Until I saw the virus hedgehog in front of me

OH, HOW I SCREAMED!

"Shut it"

was all that thing said

and he wouldn't take no for an answer

(Plus, I didn't wanna be dragged to the Shadow Realm. This ain't Drag Me To Hell :l)

So,

I shut up and it said

"The arcade's about to open,"

He paused and SMILED at me

"Shouldn't you be here?"

And with that, he vanished

.-.-.-.-.

My eye was twitching like crazy!

WAT DA HELL JUST HAPPENED, MAN?!

After trying to reopen the portal that was glued shut,

I waited a few hours.

The game hadn't been unplugged,

so our game was still working

but what happened, man?!

When I tried to open the portal yet again,

something tapped me.

Turning...

I saw a box

What da fuck?

What's in this box?

Well, curiosity kills the cat

but who follows that saying anymore? X3

Plus, I'm not a cat

.-.-.-.-.

Opening the box

I find...

a necklace?

Wha?

Wait, is has that logo

Yeah

I think it's like the Sonic Team logo (4)

Now that I think about it,

I've always wanted this for my birthday

...O-O

There was a note

"Happy 22nd Anniversary!"

What the hell?!

All this is for a gift?!

WHAT ABOUT DA VIRUS AND EVERYTHING ELSE?!

*sigh*

Forget it

After all,

this is probably just another one of my fucked up dream...

Right? :3

* * *

**Well, this was random. I was bored. Who could blame me? I could post another one-shot later on tonight, but it depends.**

**(1) Yami means "Dark" or "Shadow"**

**(2) Makura means Mirror**

**(3) Well, can ya guess that? It's pretty well know and the hedgehog's yami is involved**

**(4) On the Sonic Team logo, there is this picture of the Sonic life symbol. That's what I meant. If you've seen Sonic Unleashed, the life symbol changes depending on day or night. That's the charm on our narrator's necklace. It's made to look like his life symbol if he had one.**

**Other than that, can you guess who the makura/narrator, yami, and hedgehog are? I gave a weird hint to this event with the yami and hedgehog involved.**


End file.
